BOY GIRL!
by Ema Kinoshita
Summary: \LAST CHAPTER UP!/"Super Junior..." Donghae berfikir "SJ enterteiment... woa , nama grup kalian bersangkutan dengan nama management ini" /"jangan bilang kalau 'Super Junior' tadi adalah teman-temanmu" /"apa maumu lee sungmin? Ada perlu apa kamu kesini? Bukankah ini sudah malam? Besok pagi-pagi kau sudah harus ada di tempat audisi , lebih baik kau pulang" /
1. Chapter 1

Author :: lee hyun joon

Genre :: humor , friendship

Cast :: Yesung a.k.a so Hyun

Lee hyukjae a.k.a eunhyuk

Lee Donghae a.k.a donghae

Park jung soo a.k.a leeteuk

AN : annyeong chingu :D aku kembali dengan FF qhu

telah lama gag buat FF FF'y bukan percintaan lagi tapi tentang FRIENDSHIP ^^ aku gag mempunyai pengalaman untuk buat FF yang percintaan .kkk~ . . cerita ini juga sedikit ngakak (menurutku) n gaje . okk langsung aja okey ;)

HAPPY READING \^0^/

Author Pov~

Pagi ini yesung leeteuk dan 2 teman'y yaitu Kibum , dan hangeng berada di kantin .

"yesung-ssi , apa kau lihat konser eunhyuk yang di siarkan di tv semalam?"Tanya Kibum

"ah~ tentunya aku nonton~! Tak mungkin aku tinggalkan konser yang begitu keren itu , ah~ sungguh aku sungguh kagum dengan eunhyuk itu , dia sudah tampan , rapnya begitu bagus , apa lagi dancenya . ahh~ aigoo , kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila denganya~ padahal diriku namja, sama dengannya . andaikan aku bisa menjadi seperti dia" yesung pun menghayal , akan dirinya bisa menjadi sekeren eunhyuk , idola remaja masa kini ..

"BABO~! Apa yang kau fikirkan , dia hanya orang yang memiliki sedikit kelebihan dari kita , baru segitu saja sudah sangat sombong" bentak leeteuk , leeteuk adalah orang yang membenci artis .

"aish~ leeteuk-sii , bilang saja kau iri padanya , karena rapnya lebih bagus dari pada rap mu~!" ejek yesung pada leeteuk , perkataan yesung itu membuat leeteuk kesal. Mereka pun saling dalam kelas yang dulunya hening sekarang menjadi heboh Karena mereka berdua.

"huh,dasar , mereka kalau uda tengkar pasti suasana menjadi heboh , mereka seperti suami istri yang lagi mempunyai masalah saja" kata Heecul sambil melanjutkan minum minuman kalengnya.

===Di rumah yesung===

Ryeowook sedang bernyanyi di ruang tamu , ryeowook adalah namdongsaeng yesung satu-satunya .

"hyung kau sudah pulang?" Tanya ryeowook pada yesung , dia pun menghentikan music karaokenya .

"ne ." jawab yesung singkat padat dan jelas(?)

"hyung , aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu , pegang ini" kata wookie sambil memberikan microfon pada yesung .

"mwo?" jawab yesung menerima mic .

"bernyanyilah dengan suara emas mu itu , aku ingin mendengarkanya , sudah lama kau tidak bernyanyi kan?" pinta wookie pada yesung .

"kalau aku bernyanyi , kau mau member Iku apa?" Tanya yesung

"Ayo lah hyung bernyanyilah sebentar" bujuk wookie pada yesung ,, yesung pun akhirnya mau atas permintaan namdongsaengnya itu . yesung pun bernaynyi dengan indah ..

"suaranya begitu lembut , dan penuh penghayatan "kata ryeowook terkagum ,

"suara itu" lanjut ryeowook ,

"seperti suara anak perempuan" lanjut ryeowook lagi .

"eh? Anak perempuan?" terpikir oleh ryeowook sesuatu yang evil(?) dia pun berlari kecil menuju kamar ibunya .

"hyung!" kata ryeowook menarik tangan yesung dengan paksa .

Brakk , brukk , ctang(?)

Akhirnya yesung memakai baju dan wik bunya .,

Author pov end

Yesung pov~

"hyung! Kau begitu cantik , kau sangat mirip dengan eomma" katanya padaku , aku tidak tahu kalau ini pujian atau hinaan dari mulut nya. Aku pun bernyanyi , lagu yang ku nyanyikan adalah lagu U dari super junior , aku menyanyikan lagu itu itu dengan sedikit garakan-gerakan , yang membuat wookie tertawa .

Tiba-tiba , saat aku sedang bernyanyi ada yang menekan bel . wookie pun menuju ke arah pintu masuk , aku mengikutinya dari belakang .

"heyy , yeoja~!" kata namja itu langsung masuk kedalam rumahku dan mendekati ku

"nuguyeso? Masuk ke rumah ku tampa permisi" kata ku kesal

"ah~mianheo , karena ini sangat mendesak sekali , perkenalkan , cho kyuhyun imnida , naega salah satu produser dari SJ ENTERTAIMENT" katanya sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya padaku . "suaramu begitu indah , dan kau juga sangat cantik ,maukah kau menjadi artis?" tawarnya pada ku . tentu saja aku terkejut dengan pernyataan orang ini .

"mianhae , tapi aku seorang namja , bukan yeoja" jawab ku sambil membuka rambut palsueommaku .

"aigooo , kau namja?! Tapi .. tapii .. tapi maukah kau menjadi artis , tapi artis yeoja , kau begitu cocok kalau menjadi yeoja .. jebal ..~! ini sangat mendesak , kalau tidak ada pengganti donghae untuk sementara , perusahaan akan bangkrut ." katanya lagi , tapi aku hanya terdiam . "dan apabila kau mau , pasti kau bisa bertemu dan bisa satu panggung dengan eunhyuk"

"mwooo?! Geureyo?! Geureyo?" aku tak percaya kalau aku bisa satu panggung dengan eunhyuk , namja yang aku kagumi itu bisa satu panggung dengan ku . ah tunggu , tapi kalau aku menjadi yeoja , sama saja aku berbohong , para fans akan kecawa ..

"ne , tenang saja , rahasia mu pasti akan terjamin AMAN . aku mohon ,!" pintanya padaku .

"baiklah , jika semuanya terbongkar , aku akan langsung keluar " dan tidak mau terbujuk rayuan mu lagi .

"baiklah , ayo kita pergi" dia langsung menarik tanganku

"tunggu dulu. Langsung rekaman?" Tanya ku menahan tangan ku

"tentu saja tidak , kau akan menjalani training untuk beberapa hari dan langsung rekaman dan big konser dengan eunhyuk" katanya lagii .

"kkkk~ hyung , kau langsung mendapat kontrak , fighting!" teriak wookie dari depan pintu .

"nee " jawabku dengan senyum J

Aku dan kyuhyun pun langsung berangkat ke kantor manajement .

kantor SJ EONTERTAIMENT

"di sini lah kau akan berlatih " kata kyuhyun sambil membukakan pintu di sebuah ruangan .

"apa hanya aku yang ada di sini" tanyaku , tempat ini cukup luas , pasti lebih dari 10 orang yang berlatih disini .

"anniyo , sebentar lagi mereka akan datang" katanya sambil memasukkan tanganya ke dalam saku celananya , " o iia , rahasia mu ini , jangan sampai ada yang tau , kalau ada yang tau , segera paksa dia untuk tutup mulut ! sekarang , nama mu adalah , kwon soHyun ! arra!" katanya sedikit membentak ,

"ah~ arrasheo" ucap ku sambil memutarkan mataku .,

Tak lama kemudian , ada orang yang datang . aigooo , KING OF RAP , dia datang dengan teman-temanya

"ah~ eunhyuk-sii , kau telah datang" ucap kyuhyun mendekati eunhyuk . aku mengagumi ketampanannya , aku mengagumi rapnya , aku mengagumi setiap gerakan dancenya . aku rasa aku adalah namja pabo yang ,mengagumi sesama jenis .

YESUNG POV END

EUNHYUK POV aku melihat yeoja yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun . nuguya? "kyuhyun-ah , siapa yeoja itu?" Tanya ku yang ingin meyakinkan .

"ah , eunhyuk , perkenalkan dia adalah calon artis di management kita ," kata kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan yeoja tersebut .

"ye . . . ah mian , mksud ku Kwon SoHyun imnida" katanya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa derajat .

"lee hyukJae imnida , kau bisa memanggil ku eunhyuk"kata ku sambil tersenyum padanya . "bangapseumnida" lanjutku ,

"ne nadoo ." jawabnya datar .

Keesokan harinya ,

Ada training untuk yeoja ini , dia di tes dalam bidang perfilman , tapii , setelah aku lihat dia berekting , ternyata dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai bakat tersebut .

EUNHYUK POV END

Author pov

"ah~~ CUUUT" teriak produser nama produser tersebut adalah Kangin

"Sohyun-ssi sebenarnya kau ini beniat untuk jadi artis atau tidak sih?!" bentak kangin, kali ini Kangin benar-benar marah .

"aku memang tidak pernah bermimpi jadi aris, ini hanya paksaan" gerutu yesung dengan suara yang pelan

"mwoo! Coba katakana sekali lagi . aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan"

"ah~ anniyo .." kali ini yesung mununjukkan senyuman mautnya pada produsernya tersebut .

"kau kenapa tersenyum begitu padaku?" kata produser heran .

"sudah lah Kangin-ah, dia masih banyag menjalani training , kau menghabis-habiskan waktunya" kata kyuhyun dengan rada-rada marah .

Mereka pun melanjutkan training pada yesung .

Akhirnya untuk training hari ini selesai . yesung melewati ruangan para kru , terdengar mereka lagi membicarakan seseorang .

"ne , ini adalah pertama debutnya , kenapa dia terlihat begitu bisa melakukan semuanya"

"menurutku donghae lebih baik darinya"

"ne , aku setuju dengan mu"

"ne , kenapa donghae harus di gantikan oleh yeoja yang aneh itu ,"

Kata-kata mereka membuat yesung terpukul(?) , yesung pun pergi ke atas atap kantor , dia pun duduk dengan merasakan angin sore , "Rambut ini membuat ku gerah" ucap yesung sambil melepaskan wik hitam tersebut ..

"soHyun-sii , kau di mana?!" tiba-tiba ada orang yang mencari yesung , yesung saat itu sedang memakai headset di telinganya , sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan dari eunhyuk , eunhyuk pun naik ke atas atap . eunhyuk menatap yesung dengan heran , "

bukankah itu namja? Tapi baju yang di kenakan olehnya itu adalah baju yang di kenakan oleh soHyun" pikir eunhyuk

"yoo!" panggil eunhyuk . yesung pun melihat ke belakang . yesung terkejut .

"ottokhe? Ayooo yesung berpikirlah .." gerutunya dalam hati .,

"apakah kau melihat Kwon Sohyun? Kata managernya dia tadi menuju kemari " kata eunhyuk mendekati yesung

"a ,, aniyoo , aku tidak melihatnya di sini ." kata yesung sambil membulatkan suaranya , layaknya sperti suara seorang namja

"ok , gomawo" kata eunhyuk sambil menenggelamkan(?) tubuhnya dari hadapan yesung ,

"syukurlah , dia tak mengenali ku . sebaiknya aku kebawah" ucap yesung sambil memakai wiknya kembali . yesung pun pergi ke tempat latihan . saat di ruang latihan , rupanya eunhyuk sedang latihan dance sendirian . yesung langsung masuk tampa permisi . hal itu membuat eunhyuk terkejut . "Yakk! SoHyun-ah! Kau mengejutkan ku!" kata eunhyuk terkejut .

"ah~ mianhae . ngomong-ngomong , kau sedang latihan?" Tanya yesung sambil mendekati eunhyuk .

"ne , aku sedang latihan , ayo kita latihan bersama" ajak eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk mengajarkan gerakan-gerakan dance yang cukup sulit bagi yesung .

"ah~ sudah cukup , aku terlalu bodoh dance" keluh yesung pada eunhyuk

"aishh .,. ayoo lah , tubuh mu itu bagus untuk di gerakan"

"kau menggoda ku?" Kata yesung dengan tatapan sinis .

"aigoo , apa harus aku menggodamu . menurut ku kau lebih pantas jadi namja, sifat mu saat dance tadi sangat kasar" kata eunhyuk sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"ck! Percuma saja kalau kau menganggap ku begitu . kita takkan menjadi partner yang bagus di panggung" kali ini yesung merasa kesal , dan sangat terlihat raut wajah namja .

"aishh ., sudahlah.*melirik ke jam* aigoo , aku harus melanjutkan acting ku , aku harus keluar , bye ~cup~ bibir eunhyuk mendarat(?)di kening yesung . saat eunhyuk berlalu yesung mencari-cari sapu tangan ternyata hanya handuk yang dia temukan . "dasar , namja yadongg! Dia benar-benar menganggap ku yeoja. Aishhh , menjijikkan" kata yesung sambil mengelap keningnya , setelah itu

JKLEKK

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka . ternyata eunhyuk kembali ,

"mianhae ,apa kau melihat handukku?" Tanya eunhyuk

"mksud mu ini?" Tanya yesung , yesung pun melepaskan handuk itu dari kepalanya , ternyata saat dia menarik handuk tersebut , rambut palsunya ikutan tertarik *xD xD

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Author :: lee hyun joonGenre :: humor , friendshipCast :: Yesung a.k.a so Hyun Lee hyukjae a.k.a eunhyuk Lee Donghae a.k.a donghae Park jung soo a.k.a leeteuk

Annyeong chingudeul , Mianhae aku ngepost part ini kelamaan XDD coz akk gag ad w2 ntuk ngetiknya .

mianhae .. part kali ini membosankan , Cerita gag masuk akal .klu gag suka gag usah RCL

DON'T LIKE DONT READ

_ENJOY_

"aigoo" kata eunhyuk terkejut ..

"OMO~" Yesung terkejut saat dia melihat rambut palsunya ikut tertarik .

"k .. kau namja?" Tanya eunhyuk

"aishh ,, tutup mulut mu! Ok , mianhae , aku memang namja ,hajiman , aku melakukan ini karena ada maksud , jebal , ini

sangat rahasia , kau dan kyuhyun saja yang mengetahui ini . jebal ini juga untuk management ini .." mhon yesung pada

eunhyuk . tapi euhyuk malah nyengir-nyengir(?) sendiri .

"kau kenapa?" Tanya yesung ,

"hahahahhaha ,,aku tadi menciun namja?! Aigoo ." kata eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak .

"aishh , aku juga merasa jijik kau mencium ku tadi" ledek yesung .

"hahahah" lanjut eunhyuk

"bagaimana, kau maukan merahasiakan ini?" Tanya yesung lagi . tawa eunhyuk pun mulai mereda .

"aku akan merahasiakanya , tenang saja ."kata eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak yesung .

" ok aku harus pergi . siapa namamu hyung?" ledek eunhyuk

"aku belum cukup tua untuk mu . yesung imnida , tapi pada saat di sini kau panggil aku so hyun "

"geure . jaga rambut palsu mu itu baik-baik kkk"

Eunhyuk pun berlalu .

Rahasia itu memang benar-benar di jaga oleh eunhyuk .

Beberapa minggu mejalani training , yesung pun langsung membuat single lagunya .

Author pov end

Yesung pov

Telah 2 tahun aku menjadi artis di management ini , kata kyuhyun , penggemar ku sudah sampai ke jepang , ya ampunn , aku sama sekali tidak menyangka , sebanyak itu kah orang yang aku bohongi? Saat ini aku di sekolah ,tepatnya di gerbang sekolah , ternayata Kibum dan Hangeng sepertinya belum datang , biasanya mereka dulu yang menyambutku di depan gerbang . ah~ sudah lah , aku tunggu di dalam kelas saja . saat aku berjalan menelusuri lorong(?) sekolah . . .

"YeSung-siii!" teriak seseorang dari belakang , aku pun memberhentikan jalan ku dan membalikkan body ku , ternyata kibum dan hangeng , mereka berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah ku .

"Yesung-sii , lihat ini! Aku mendapatkan poster jumbonya SO HYUN!" kata Kibum sambil membuka dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi Poster Jumbo .. DIRIKUUUU . . apa aku harus kagum , itu kan diriku sendiri , lagian gambar itu banyak di kantor , bahkan ada lebih besar dari itu .

"kami mengambil ini dengan susah payah di kantor management SoHyun , , waktu itu SoHyun memang lagi di sana , tapi dia lagi wawancara gitu ama wartawan tapi kami tidak bisa melihatnya , karena wartawan itu lebih banyag , ya sudah kami ambil aja posternya yang ada di ruang utama kantor itu , kami sampe-sampe kami dikejar-kejar securiti." Kata hangeng sambil memandangi poster itu .

Aigooo , jadi kalian yang membuat keributan itu , dasar ..

Yesung POv END

Author Pov

Leeteuk melihat 3 sahabatnya sedang asik berbicara , dan melihat sebuah poster yang besar itu .

"ck . . . itu pasti hasil mereka curi kemarin" gerutu leeteuk , leeteuk melihat ke tanah , dan mendapatkan SENDAL

jepit ,Leeteuk pun berlari-lari ke arah sahabatnya itu . . .

"woaaaaaaa" jeritnya sambil berlari kencang (bayangin aj kalau leeteuk oppa memasang muka yang bikin ngakak)

"iaahhhhhhh~!" lanjutnya , sandal itu di lemparnya ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya itu . sendal itu terlempar tepat di

poster , poster itu robek tepatnya di wajah soHyun , robekan itu seperti jejak kaki .

Sontak Yesung , kibum dan Hangeng melihat ke arah asal(?) sandal itu di lempar .

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap SoHyun ku!" teriak Kibum , jeritannya iu menyebabkan kota seoul bergetar (gaje) Xd

kantor SJ enterteiment

"soHyun kuuuu!" (jeritan kibum)

"eh . . . apa kau dengan itu?Petir kah?" kata EunHyuk , ternayata jeritan itu sampai ke kantor SJ

"sudah , abaikan , itu hanya petir . ." kata Kyuhyun ,

"eh . . . 3 hari lagi Donghae Pulang ne?" lanjut Kyuhyun

"ne . ."

"eh? Kenapa kau seperti tidak bersemangat?"

"aku bingung , aku ingin membuat suatu kejutan untuknya , tapi aku tidak berbakat membuat kejutan" jawab Eunhyuk sambil melihat foto Donghae .

"kenapa harus repot-repot buat kejutan,jeput saja dia di airport , dengan menjeputnya pasti dia sudah senang ," kata Kyuhyun santai .

"baiklah." Jawab Eunhyuk

Sedikit info

_Donghae adalah teman panggung Eunhyuk dahulunya , dan mereka juga sudah bersahabat lama , Donghae pergi Ke Amerika untuk meneruskan kuliahnya selama 3 tahun , dan tahun ini adalah semester terakhirnya , dia berhasil mendapatkan gelar sarjana . Yesung adalah pengganti Donghae untuk sementara ,_

==Di Sekolah==

Bel tanda perlajaran hari ini telah usai di bunyikan . Yesung , Leeteuk , Kibum dan Hangeng sudah berada di dekat gerbang . . kibum dan Hangeng terlihat tidak semangat .

"poster , susah payah ku dapatkan" ucap Kibum dan Hangeng bersamaan dengan suara yang lemas .

"ah~ Cuma gara-gara gambar itu kalian sampai begini . idola itu bukan segalanya , mereka hanya sekelompok orang yang sombong ." kata Leeteuk . mendengar perkataan Leeteuk , yesung merasa dirinya sangat terhina . Yesung memberhentikan langkah kakinya , melihat kelakuan temannya tersebut kibum hangeng dan leeteuk pun ikut memberhentikan langkah mereka

"asal kau tau , untuk menjadi seorang idola itu tidak mudah , mereka itu sama dengan kita .! sama-sama MANUSIA .!jangan sok tau kalau kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang mereka.!" Bentak Yesung dengan suara yang rada-rada marah pada leeteuk . Yesung pun langsung meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu . perkataan yesung tersebut membuat Leeteuk terdiam mematung ,

"dengarkan itu baik-baik" kata kibum ke Leeteuk , mereka pun melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka .

*Keesokan harinya Di kantor SJ ENTERTEIMENT

Kyuhyun dan yesung sedang menuju keruangan mereka .

"so hyun-ahh 2 minggu lagi qta akan mengadakan konser di seoul , ini adalah konser para artis dari Sj ENTERTEIMENT . aku harap kau bisa datang tepat waktu dan mempersiapkan diri mu , manager utama choi siwon yang mengatakan ini pada ku . dan setelah konser itu qta akan megadakan audisi untuk artis yang baru ." jelas Kyuhyun

"mwo ? 2 minggu lagi ? donghae 2 hari lagi akan pulang , kenapa aku masih di pakai juga ?" Tanya yesung .

"fans mu sudah banyak , mana mungkin kau akan memundurkan diri dengan meninggalkan fans sebanyak itu , o iya , kau eunhyuk dan manager utama akan menjadi juri saat audisi " jelas kyuhyun sambil duduk di sebuah kursi di kantor .

"lalu , aku harus berbohong untuk berapa lama lagi ?!" Tanya yesung sedikit membentak .

"bisakah kau pelan-pelan ? kebohongan ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan ketahuan ." kata kyuhyun .

"kau tenang saja , jika rahasia mu terbongkar , kami semua telah menyusun rencana . bahkan manager utama turut dalam rencana ini ." ucap eunhyuk sambil berjalan ke arah yesung dan kyuhyun .

"ck , terserah kalian saja ," ucap yesung .

Drrt ... drrtt *tiba-tiba iPhone yesung berdering .,

"yeoboseo"

"kau dimana yesung-ah" Tanya Kibum di telefon .

"hmm , aku di rumah , waeyo ?" jawab yesung

"ck , sekarang kami ada di rumah mu , ryeowook bilang kau sedang pergi , tapi dia tidak mau memberi tahu mu di mana" ucap kibum .

"kenapa kau di rumah ku ?" Tanya yesung .

"aku hangeng dan Leeteuk ingin berbicara padamu ."

"tentang apa ?"

"audisi di SJ enterteiment. Kau sudah ku daftar kan tadi mian . ." permbicaraan kibum terpotong pleh yesung

"mwo ? tunggu aku di kona beans , kita akan berbicara di sana" kata yesung sambil menutup telfon.

"audisi itu sudah di public kasikan ?" Tanya yesung pada Kyuhyun

"memang sudah , bahkan pendaftarannya sudah di buka sejak tadi pagi , waeyo ? teman mu ikut ." Tanya Kyuhyun

"bukan hanya mereka , aku sudah mereka daftar kan .. Omo , ottohkae ,," kata yesung kebingungan

"kenapa kau harus bingung , kau kan jurinya , kau bisa menghapus nama mu sendiri kan" ucap eunhyuk santai .

"hahah , hal itu sama sekali tak terpikir oleh ku ," kata yesung sambil memegang keningnya .

" aku pergi menemui mereka dulu " lanjut yesung sambil meninggalkan kyuhyun dan eunhyuk

"kostum mu , ingat kostum mu .!" ucap eunhyuk mengingatkan .

"nee" jawab yesung sambil berlari .

*Di kona beans

Autor pov end

Yesung Pov

Aku sudah menukar semua penampilan ku menjadi namja lagi . dan aku sudah sampai di Kona Beans . aku langsung mencari-cari para sahabatku , saat aku melihat ada yang ,melambaikan tanganya kepada ku , itu adalah Kibum , aku langsung menuju kea rah mereka dan langsung duduk di kursi yang telah mereka sediakan untukku . dan aku memesan segelas kopi pada pelayan? .

"Ada apa?" Tanya ku langsung kepada mereka , aku tidak mau berlama-lama , karena jadwal ku di kantor masih ad untuk hari ini .

"Kau taukan SJ enterteiment?" Tanya Kibum pertanyaan itu hanya aku balas dengan anggukan , dengan berarti aku tau management itu , siapa juga yang tidak tau SJ enterteiment .

"di sana akan di adakan audisi , calon artis untuk management itu ., mereka memerlukan 5 orang calon artis , jadi aku puny ide , Aku , Hangeng , Kau , Leeteuk dan adik mu ryeowook akan ku daftarkan . kita jadi pas berlima , dan kita mempunyai bakat yang tersendiri , yaitu , aku dan Leeteuk mempunyai Bakat Rap yang bisa di bilang lumayan lah , Hangeng dengan kehebatan Dancenya , sedangkan kau dan ryeowook mempunyai suara yang bagus," jelas Kibum panjang Lebar padaku , "kami sudah sepakat akan ikut , jadi kami hanya menunggu kesepakatan mu , agar kau bisa menjadi satu grup dengan kami . apa kau mau?" jelasnya lagi . tunggu , bagaimana ini ,aku kan sudah menjadi artis di management itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka . Ottokhae ?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author :: lee hyun joon

Genre :: humor , friendship

Cast :: Yesung a.k.a so Hyun

Lee hyukjae a.k.a eunhyuk

Lee Donghae a.k.a donghae

Park jung soo a.k.a leeteuk

Yesung PoV

Tunggu , kibum bilang apa tadi ? Leeteuk ? dia ikut? Seorang antis idola ikut audisi ini?  
"wait, Leeteuk-ah , kau ikut? Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau membenci artis? Kau sangat aneh" celoteh ku pada leeteuk , ayolah aku hanya ingin mengabaikan pertanyaan kibum , aku masih bingung apakah aku harus ikut dengan mereka atau tidak.

"sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu soal kejadian kemarin" Leeteuk menatap ku dengan tatapan memelas . "aku sudah memikirkan perkataanmu itu" lanjutnya .Oh God , temanku akhirnya mengerti , mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencari uang dengan menjadi artis , leeteuk-ah , kenapa kau baru sadar ?

"hyung" suara itu mengejutkanku , ryeowook membuyarkan lamunanku.

"hm ,, arraseo , aku sudah memaafkanmu teuk!" ya aku memang sudah memaafkannya sejak kemarin.

"Gomawo" aku hanya tersenyum

"Jadi, Yesung-ah , kamu mau ikut dengan kami?" kibum , kibum . baiklah aku akan berfikir .  
apakah aku harus jujur pada mereka? Ayolah , aku sudah muak dengan semua ini , sebenarnya aku benci membohongi orang-orang!

Yesung PoV End

Leeteuk , kibum , hangeng menatap yesung menunggu jawaban dari yesung , ryeowook ? dia menatap hyungnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir , ayolah ryeowook tahu semua rahasia tentang yesung selama ini , dia mengkhawatirkan hyungnya itu sekarang , dan dia sempat berdoa kepada tuhan agar hyungnya itu bisa mengatasi hal ini dengan baik.

Yesung menutup matanya , menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya dan mengeluarkan karbondioksia yang tidak sedikit , dia akan memulai berbicara , perlahan dia membuka matanya , menatap teman-temannya sedang dongsaengnya bergantian.

"apakah kalian tahu?"Yesung membuka suaranya , dan tersenyum pahit , apa yang dia fikirkan?

"lebih baik kalian ke rumah ku saja" saran yesung . Yesung berdiri dari duduknya

"hyung" ryeowook khawatir dengan yesung , dia benar-benar cemas terhadap hyungnya. Yesung pun melihat ke arah ryeowook dan tersenyum manis pada dongsaengnya itu . mata nya itu mengisyaratkan −Gwenchana−aku−akan−baik−baik−saja−

'mudah-mudahan itu yang terbaik hyung' batin ryeowook . mereka pun melesat pergi ke rumah YeWook .

−−Rumah YeWook—

Mereka sedang berada di kamar Yesung. Di kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu mereka duduk menyebar . Yesung duduk di kursi meja belajar miliknya . Leeteuk dan hangeng duduk di lantai , kibum duduk di bibir kasur yesung , ryeowook berdiri di dekat yesung.

"aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu dengan kalian" yesung membuka suara , entah kenapa aura di kamar itu menjadi sedikit tengang, kenapa? Karena Yesung menatap teman-temanya itu sangat serius, dan mereka hanya diam melihat yesung .

"kalian kenal Kwon So Hyun kan?"

"sudah lah yesung , kamu terlalu banyak basa-basi , sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" bantah hangeng yang sudah sangat bosan , sedari tadi yesung tidak langsung memberitahukan apa yang dia ingin beritahu.

Yesung membuka ranselnya yang sedari dia pangku. Dan tahukah kalian apa yang dia keluarkan? Yang dia keluarkan adalah Wic yang selalu dia pakai saat menjadi sohyun .

"hyung" panggil ryeowook , sementara hangeng , kibum dan leeteuk menatap heran pada namja kepala besar ini.

Tiba-tiba yesung memakai wic itu dan , hei! Tentu saja hal itu membuat teman-temannya itu terkejut!  
mereka mengenal wajah itu! Wajah yang sudah membuat hangeng dan kibum tergila-gila! Kwon SoHyon adalah Kim Yesung!

"what the−" ucap kibum tidak percaya .

"hn." Yesung tersenyum pahit , dia sudah tahu reaksi teman-temannya itu

"jangan bilang kau−"

"seperti yang kau duga hangeng" potong Yesung "maafkan aku" lanjutnya

"damn , apa yang kau lakukan KIM YESUNG?!" tanya kibum . Yesung menundukkan kepalanya , tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi sakit , kepalanya sudah sakit karena dia selalu berfikir tentang hal ini.

"aku bisa menjelaskannya−"

"diam Kim Ryeowook!" potong kibum . "kim Yesung lihat kami!" bentak kibum , yesung menurutinya dan menatap temanya itu dengan wajah yang −tolong−maafkan−aku

"kau," hangeng menatap yesung " kau sudah membohongi kami , apakah itu caramu berteman dengan kami?"

"kau bukan yesung yang kami kenal" ucap kibum melanjutkan kata-kata hangeng , "apakah ini yesung yang sebenarnya?"

"aku mohon , aku akan−"

"DIAM!" kibum benar-benar marah , bentakan kibum menyebabkan ryeowook tersentak kaget , dia tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya , dia tahu ini pasti akan terjadi , dan dia fikir ini adalah salahnya , karena saat itu dialah yang menyuruh yesung untuk memakai wic , bernyanyi seperti yeoja.  
ayolah , kim ryeowook , ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu!

"jebal... maafkan yesung hyung" pinta ryeowook di tengah isakannya . enam pasang mata yang tadinya menatap yesung , kini beralih melihat ryeowook yang tengah menangis . yesung juga melihat ke arah ke belakang , melihat namdongsaengnya itu tengah menangis . Kibum langsung berdiri dari duduknya , diikuti oleh hangeng dang leeteuk

"kau jurinya kan?" kibum kembali menatap yesung . "kau hapus namamu dan ryeowook di daftar , aku akan mencari pengganti kalian" lanjut kibum , sambil berjalan keluar kamar yesung dan di ikuti oleh leeteuk dan hangeng.

"mianhae hyung , mianhae" ucap ryeowook yang masih setia dengan isakannya. Yesung tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya , memeluk adik kesanyangannya itu dengan sayang .

"gwenchana , sudahlah , kau jangan menangis , ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannmu ryeowook-ahh" yesung berusaha menenangkan namdongsaengnya itu, mengelus seuraian rambut pendek ryeowook.

−2 hari kemudian di bandara Incheon−

Bandara hari ini sangat ramai , bukan ramai karena orang yang datang dan pergi , tetapi ramai oleh para fans yang sudah menunggu kepulangan sang Idola. Sudah beberapa tahun ini sanga idola tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya itu .

"Donghae oppa!" jerit salah satu dari mereka yang melihat seorang namja mengenakan kaca mata hitam , rambut pendek blonde (gaya rambut donghae yang sekarang) tubuhnya yang kekar itu di tutupi oleh jaket tipisnya . orang yang di panggil donghae itu pun menunjukkan senyumannya dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan melewati kerumunan itu .

−DI Kantor SJ enterteiment−

Di dalam ruangan kyuhyun ada yesung di sana . kyuhyun sedang menonton berita hari ini . berita hari ini adalah kepulangan donghae yang saat ini di bandara . sedangkan yesung? Sekarang pikirannya kosong , dia menatap secangkir capuchino yang masih penuh mengisi gelas tersebut yang terletak di meja tamu ruangan kyuhyun . yesung duduk di salah satu sofa itu dengan tangan di lipat di atas dada , ya , dengan penampilan kwon so hyun .

Tok−Tok−Tok .. pintu ruangan itu di ketuk beberapa kali , hal itu membuat pandangan yesung dan kyuhyun tertuju pada pintu .

"masuk" seru kyuhyun , tdak lama pintu itu pun terbuka , sosok eunhyuk muncul dari belakang pintu .

"dia sudah tiba , kajja" ajak eunhyuk tampa basa-basi . kyuhyun yang mendengar ajakan itu pun berdiri dari singgasananya(?) berjalan keluar pintu .setelah kyuhyun keluar , eunhyuk melihat yesung yang tetap saja duduk di tempatnya .

"kamu tidak ingin melihat seniormu?"tanya eunhyuk mendekati yesung yang masih duduk.

"ani." Yesung memejamkan matanya hendak tidur dalam keadaan duduk "aku capek ingin istirahat" lajutnya dengan mata terpejam.

"ppaliwa yesung-ah , kenapa saat ini kau seperti tidak mempunyai semangat hidup saja?"

"aku capek eunhyuk"

"aishh ,, kajja" eunhyuk menarik tangan kanan yesung yang tadinya terlipat di dada .

"hyuk jae.."keluh yesung menahan tarikan eunhyuk dan membuka matanya .

"ppali!" eunhyuk menarik tangan yesung lebih keras . yesung hanya mendengus kesal dan berdiri dari duduknya , membiarkan eunhyuk menarik tangannya , melangkah keluar ruangan itu.

Sementara itu donghae telah memasuki kantor sj enterteiment langsung di sambut hangat oleh para staff. Yesung , kyuhyun dan eunhyuk sudah ikut berkumpul.

"kau langsung ke sini , apakah tidak leleh?" tanya kyuhyun pada donghae yang sedang bermain peluk-pelukan dengan para staf .

"aku merindukan kalian makanya aku langsung kemari" jawab donghae , dan dia berhenti memeluk para staf , dia melihat eunhyuk yang di samping kyuhyun dan di samping eunhyuk ada yeoja . 'nugu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Puk , donghae berhenti melamun karena pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang .

"ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru donghae donghae pada sang pelaku , eunhyun (sang pelaku) hanya cengengesan .  
"siapa juga yang menyuruhmu melamun?" kata eunhyuk . "welcome back , brother" lanjutnya sambil memeluk donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu .

"kau mempunyai yeoja chingu?" tanya donghae pada eunhyuk . sontak pelukan mereka merenaggang. Eunhyuk menatao donghae bingung . "bahkan kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada ku" lanjut donghae , sambil melihat yesung . ayolah yesung masih menyamar.

Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan hanya menatap keluar tidak mengacuhkan semua pandangan terhadapnya sekarang ini , apa yang sebenarnya yang dia fikirkan?

"oh dia?" tanya eunhyuk menunjuk yesung dengan dagunya .

Donghae mengangguk .

"sohyun-ah" panggil eunhyuk ... yesung tak bergeming.

"ya! Kwon so hyun" kali ini kyuhyun yang memanggil . merasa dia di panggil yesung pun sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat kearah kyuhyun dan eunhyuk secara bergantian .

"lee donghae imnida" ucap donghae memperkenalkan dirinya pada yesung .

"Kim Yesung Imnida" hell! Apa yang lakukan yesung!

TBC ..

Lanjut? Reviewnya ne?! Target 20 review chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir .. ... Gomawo!


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Bella / hyun joon

Tittle : Boy Girl!

Cast : Kim Yesung a.k.a Kwon So Hyun  
Eunhyuk  
Donghae  
all member SJ~  
Disclaimer : Semua cast milik mereka sendiri , SM enterteiment , Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka sendiri , jadi saya hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka di sini

Summary :

Chapter 3-

Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan hanya menatap keluar tidak mengacuhkan semua pandangan terhadapnya sekarang ini , apa yang sebenarnya yang dia fikirkan?

"oh dia?" tanya eunhyuk menunjuk yesung dengan dagunya .

Donghae mengangguk .

"sohyun-ah" panggil eunhyuk ... yesung tak bergeming.

"ya! Kwon so hyun" kali ini kyuhyun yang memanggil . merasa dia di panggil yesung pun sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat kearah kyuhyun dan eunhyuk secara bergantian .

"lee donghae imnida" ucap donghae memperkenalkan dirinya pada yesung .

"Kim Yesung Imnida" hell! Apa yang lakukan yesung!

,

.

.

Chapter 4-

Semua mata pun melihat kearah yesung heran , kecuali kyuhyun dan eunhyuk yang menatap yesung terkejut.  
menayadari tatapan-tatapan itu yesung tidak peduli 'sudahlah aku sudah muak dengan semua ini' gerutunya dalam hati .

Melihat yesung yang sama sekali tidak menampakan reakasi untuk meminta maaf , kyuhyun pun berfikir .

"ah , mian donghae-ah .. dia saat ini sedang berduka , nama tadi yang dia sebut adalah kembarannya yang bernama kim yesung, dan kim yesung itu kemarin meninggal dunia , hal itu membuat so hyun sangat terpukul , iya kan sohyun?" jelas kyuhyun dan bertanya dengan yesung yang sedang menatapnya tidak percaya. 'dari mana dia mendapatkan fikiran seperti itu?dasar' dumel yesung dalam hati dan dia memilih melangkah kemabali ke ruangan kyuhyun .

"saya permisi dulu" pamit kyuhyun dan mengejar yesung yang berjalan menuju ruangannya .

"ahh , neomu yeoppo sohyun-ah" kagum donghae saat semua staff kembali ke perkerjaan mereka , kecuali eunhyuk yang masih setia di sebelahnya .

"aku harap kau jangan sampai berpacaran dengannya" saran eunhyuk pada donghae .

"eh , wae ? kamu cemburu? Jadi kau berpacaran dengannya ne?" tuduh donghae pada temannya itu.

"ah sudahlah lupakan"eunhyuk mengibaskan tangannya .

-di rumah Kibum (tepatnya di kamar kibum)-

Saat ini kibum sudah mengumpulkan teman-temannya , dan mereka sudah melakukan beberapa latihan untuk mengikuti audisi di SJ enterteiment.

"tidak salah aku memilih kalian , ternyata kalian juga berbakat , heechul-ah , sungmin-ah" bangga kibum pada teman barunya , heechul dan sungmin , ya sungmin dan heechul lah yang menggantikan yesung dan ryeowook sesuai ucapannya .

"kau saja yang tidak pernah melihat kami ada kibum-ah , kau hanya memerhatikan teman-teman dan idola mu saja" tanggap heechul sedikit meledek . mendengar ucapan dari heechul kibum hanya tertawa kecil . sementara sungmin juga ikut tertawa . sementara leeteuk sedari tadi sibuk menghafal rap yang akan dia nyanyikan. Dan hangeng sedang sedang melakukan dance , dia menari dance yang cocok dengan lagu mereka.

Di kamar kibum yang cukup luas itu memilik area untuk menonton tv , tadinya ruangan itu di isi oleh 3 sofa yang tidak terlalu besar , satu meja ,sebuah kasur single size , lemari pakaian dan sebuah televisi yang di letakkan di atas lemari kecil . tapi sekarang , 3 sofa , meja dan televisi sudah tidak ada di tempat karena kibum memindahkan barang-barang itu agar mereka bisa latihan di sana , tidak perlu menyewa tempat untuk latihan kan?

hari-hari pun mereka lewati , sejak kejadian saat itu yesung berubah menjadi orang yang sangat pendiam , dia jarang membuka suaranya apalagi jika para staff sj enterteiment mengajaknya berbicara .

Kibum dan kawan-kawan telah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk audisi . ya hari ini adalah hari audisi untuk mereka , sekarang mereka dan para kontestan lain sedang berkumpul di luar ruangan audisi . ya mereka sedang berada di dalam kantor SJ enterteiment. Di ruangan itu sangat penuh berisikan namja dan yeoja bahkan suara bisingpun tak terhindar dari ruangan itu .

"Semuanya perhatikan!" teriak seseorang dan berhasil mendiamkan orang-orang yang berada di sana dan semua mata tertuju padanya . yang berteriak tadi adalah cho kyuhyun.

Merasa keadaan sudah cukup tenang dan tidak ada kegaduhan lagi , kyuhyun memulai berbicara .

"perkenalkan , Cho KyuHyun imnida saya adalah salah satu manager di sini" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri . "di sebelah kiri saya adalah Lee Hyuk Jae , atau kalian kenal dengan eunhyuk" eunhyuk memberi salam sambil menundukkan kepalanya . "dan di sebelah kanan saya adalah kwon so hyun" yesung melakukan hal yang sama terhadap eunhyuk. Kyuhyun memperkenalkan orang-orang yang ikut dengannya . selain yesung dan eunhyuk ada juga shindong , sang bawahan manager utama(choi siwon) , kangin sang produser dan donghae , yahh , pasti kalian sudah tahu siapa donghae kan? Setelah memperkenalkan beberapa temannya itu , kyuhyun pun memberi beberapa pengarahan untuk para kontestan .

"hei , kau tahu?" bisik salah satu yeoja peserta audisi pada salah satu temannya . "aku pernah membaca artikel , kalau kwon sohyun itu bukan seorang yeoja tapi dia itu namja" lanjut yeoja tersebut . Sungmin yang berada dekat dengan yeoja itu dapat mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka .

"ya, aku juga pernah membacanya" tanggap namja yang berada di depan yeoja tersebut , sepertinya mereka bukan satu grup.

"kau tahu namanya yang asli?" tanya yeoja itu pada namja tadi .

"ne , aku tahu"

"nugu?"

"Kim Yesung" Sungmin yang mendengar percakapan itupun terkejut .. "Yesung?" tanyanya pada namja tersebut . namja tersebut pun menoleh ke arah sungmin begitu juga dengan yeoja tadi.

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya yeoja tersebut penasaran .

"hn , ani" jawab sungmin , yeoja dan namja tersebut pun hanya mengangguk .

'di dunia ini ada berapa yang bernama yesung?' tanya sungmin dalam hati . dia pun melihat ke arah so hyun. Dia pun membandingkan wajah yesung dan so hyun . tidak berapa lama , sungmin membulatkan matanya . 'astaga!' serunya dalam hati 'jadi karena ini kibum tidak memasukkan yesung dalam grup ini dan dia malah memilihku dan heechul hyung untuk masuk ke dalam grupnya' simpul sungmin dalam hati dan melihat ke arah kibum yang berada di depannya. Sementara Kibum yang sempat mendengar percakapan tadi hanya menghela nafasnya.

Audisi pun di mulai , sudah beberapa grup yang telah menunjukkan bakat mereka pada juri-juri. Dan saatnya grup Kibum lah yang di panggil .

"Selanjutnya Super Junior!" seru shindong setelah keluar dari ruangan audisi . Ya nama grup yang di Buat Kibum bernama 'Super Junior'

"okee .. kajja" ajak kibum pada teman-temannya mereka pun berjalan memasuki ruangan audisi.

Sementara itu di ruangan audisi-

Eunhyuk , Yesung dan donghae lah yang menjadi juri . Yesung duduk di tengah antara donghae yang duduk di sebelah kanannya dan eunhyuk di sebelah kirinya.

"ah , sohyun-ah . setelah ini kau ada scedule tidak?" tanya donghae pada yesung yang sedari tadi memainkan pulpennya . dan membaca kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"ani" jawabnya singkat tampa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya.

"yess . kalau begitu ayo kita pergi makan!" ajak donghae .

"dasar playboy!" gerutu eunhyuk .

"aishh , kalau kamu mau ikut bilang saja" kesal donghae kepada eunhyuk

"aish , siapa juga yang mau ikut makan denganmu , toh nanti kamu makannya banyak dan ujung-ujung aku yang bayar" Omel eunhyuk . dia mengingat terakhir kalinya dia di ajak makan oleh donghae dan eunhyuk lah yang membayar semua makanan yang di makan donghae.

"jadi kau mau so hyun?" tanya donghae menghiraukan omelan eunhyuk.

Belum sempat yesung menjawab , peserta audisi memasuki ruangan .

"annyeong haseyo" sapa mereka saat memasuki ruangan tersebut . Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas tadi dan beralih melihat ke arah peserta . mereka adalah 'Super Junior'

"kalian 'Super Junior'?" tanya yesung pada teman-temannya itu . tidak sedikit pun yesung menunjukkan ekspresinya , dia hanya menunjukkan wajah yang datar pada orang-orang di depannya itu .

"ne!" jawab Heechul bersemangat , semetara Kibum , Leeteuk , Hangeng dan sungmin melihat ke arah yesung , mereka menatap yesung diam tanpa kata.

"kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya yesung yang merasa risih terhadap tatapan Kibum , Leeteuk , Hangeng dan sungmin. Mendengar pertanyaan itu mereka langsung mengedarkan pandangan mereka.

"Super Junior , dari siapa kalian mendapatkan ide nama itu?" tanya Eunhyuk .

"saya yang mendapatkan ide tersebut" jawab Kibum.

"Super Junior..." Donghae berfikir "SJ enterteiment... woa , nama grup kalian bersangkutan dengan nama management ini" lanjutnya

"kau membaca fikiranku hae-ya" ucap eunhyuk tidak terima , karena dialah yang ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu .

"aishh , mana bisa aku membaca fikiranmu hyuk jae" bantah donghae

"tadi aku ingin mengucapkan hal itu hae!"

"salah kau_"

"hei!" kata-kata donghae berhenti karena yesung menjerit . "Bisakah kalian diam!" yesung menatap eunhae secara bergantian. "Kalian membuat telinga ku sakit" lanjutnya

"mian" ucap eunhae serempak .

"baiklah kalian boleh mulai" izin yesung . Hangeng memberi sebuah kaset kepada kangin yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Setelah memeberikannya pada kangin hangeng mengambil posisi yang telah di tentukan ..

*Np : Super Junior Don't Don

Musik pun di hidupkan mereka mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka , menarikan gerakan yang telah mereka ciptakan . di tengah-tengah dance mereka juga bernyanyi –bayangin aja Kibum oppa , Leeteuk Oppa , Hangeng oppa dan Heechul oppa di MV dont don^^-

Yesung membelalakkan matanya , dia tahu lagu itu , dia sangat tau , karena lagu itu adalah lagu yang di buat olehnya dan Hangeng dulu .. ya dulu mereka hanya membuat lirik lagunya saja. Karena dulu yesung dan hangeng saat di SD dan SMP selalu berdua , mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil , sedangkan lagu itu di buat mereka saat mereka SMP , tapi mereka tidak membuat nada untuk lagu itu , lantaran saat itu mereka belum mempunyai alat-alat musik.  
jadi bagaiamana sekarang hangeng bisa membuat nada pada lagu itu? Itu karena seorang Kim KiBum , ya kim kibum lah yang telah membantu hangeng menyelesaikan lagu itu.

"wah , itu sangat keren , dance yang kalian padukan dengan lagu itu sangat pas , dan aku paling suka lagu yang bernuansa rock seperti itu" komentar donghae saat 'Super Junior' selesai dengan tampilan mereka.

"gamshamnida" ucap 'Super Junior' serentak .

"jadi bolehkah kami tahu , siapa yang telah membuat lagu itu?" tanya eunhyuk.

"kalau yang telah menentukan nada nya adalah kibum"hangeng menunjuk kibum yang berada di sebelah kanannya "sementara yang membuat lirik adalah saya dan mantan sahabat saya" lanjut hangeng sambil menatap yesung yang tengah menatapnya juga.

"mantan sahabat mu?"tanya donghae penasaran "siapa_"

"baiklah kalian telah selesai , kalian boleh keluar ruangan ini" potong yesung.

"aishh , sohyun , aku belum selesai bertanya pada mereka" ujar donghae tidak terima.

"benar kata donghae , aku penasaran dengan mantan sahabatnya itu" ucap eunhyuk membenarkan ucapan donghae .

"kalian sudah mengenalnya"guman yesung yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh telinga.

"mwo?" tanya donghae karena gumaman yesung yang terdengar samar-samar oleh telinganya yesung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya.

"jadi siapa namanya?" tanya eunhyuk kepada 'Super Junior' yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"namanya. . ." hangeng melihat ke arah yesung "Kim Yesung" lanjutnya. Donghae hanya mengangguk , sementara eunhyuk? Dia berfikir

'aku pernah mendengar nama itu' eunhyuk menghentakkan jari telunjuknya, berfikir , dia sedang berfikir.

"baiklah kalian boleh keluar , besok sore datanglah lagi" ujar donghae ramah pada 'Super Junior' mendengar ucapan donghae , 'Super Junior' pun memberi salam dan berlalu.

Eunhyuk melihat ke arah yesung yang sedang (masih) berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya.

'jadi mereka adalah teman-teman yesung , tapi kenapa mereka tadi mengatakan kalau yesung adalah 'mantan sahabat' mereka? Apa karena hal ini yesung menjadi sifatnya berubah? Sebenarnya ada apa deng_"

"wae?" ucapan yesung berhasil membuyarkan lamunan eunhyuk. Karena dia merasa risih di lihat oleh eunhyuk.

"ani.." jawab eunhyuk.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan audisi itu sampai pada peserta terakhir.

"huahhh ,, akhirnya berakhir" donghae berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya , merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "ah , aku ke toilet dulu , sohyun-ah kita jadi makan malam ini kan? Tunggu aku di mobil" ucap donghae sambil berlalu.

Kini ruangan itu tinggal eunhyuk dan yesung yang masih membereskan beberapa berkas-berkas tentang pada peserta audisi dalam keadaan hening.

"jangan bilang kalau 'Super Junior' tadi adalah teman-temanmu" eunhyuk memecahkan keheningan. Yesung selesai mengumpulkan berkas-berkas itu dan memegangnya di tangan kanannya.

"bukankah mereka sudah bilang? Mereka adalah 'mantan sahabat'kim yesung" jawab yesung dengan tersenyum pahit pada eunhyuk.

"tapi , wae?"

"itu karena sejak.." yesung menepuk-nepuk dadanya , di sana terasa sangat sakit . "sejak aku menjadi kwon sohyun" mata yesung sekarang mulai mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air yang bening. Ini terasa sangat sakit bagi yesung . tangan yang tadinya ada di dadanya kini beralih membekap mulutnya.

"hey , gumanhe.. kau adalah seorang namja , kenapa kau menangis? Aku tahu itu pasti sangat sakit , tapi cepat hilangkan air matamu itu" eunhyuk mengusap-usap pundak kiri yesung "ini semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya , percayalah pada ku yesung-ah , aku yakin mereka akan kembali menjadi sahabatmu lagi" eunhyuk berusaha membujuk yesung , agar namja jelmaan(?) yeoja ini dapat menenangkan hatinya. Yesung pun langsung mengusap air matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"lebih baik , kau langsung ke rumah saja , aku akan memberi alasan kepada donghae , agar kau tidak pergi dengannya" saran eunhyuk , yesung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka pun beranjak dari duduk dan pergi menghampiri donghae yang mungkin sudah menunggu mereka.

Setiba di tempat parkir , yehyuk melihat ke arah donghae yang sedang berdiri di pintu mobil depan yang terbuka dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"donghae-ya , lebih baik kau bawa dia pulang , dia terlihat sangat lelah" ucap eunhyuk memegang ke dua bahu yesung yang berada di depannya.

"hm,, baiklah , kalian naiklah" semburat kekecewaan terlihat dari raut wajah donghae. Yesung pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobil donghae begitu pun juga dengan eunhyuk.

Donghae yang menyetir , yesung duduk di samping donghae , eunhyuk duduk di belakang. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah yesung , suasana di mobil sangat hening , hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil .

"gomapta donghae-ya" ucap yesung saat sampai di depan rumahnya dan sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"gwenchana sohyun-ah , istirahatlah yang banyak , besok kau akan ada jadwal lagi kan?" saran donghae.

"ne" jawab yesung saat dia berada di luar mobil dan melihat ke arah donghae.

"ya sudah sampai bertemu besok sohyun-ah, annyeong," donghae dan eunhyuk melambaikan tangan mereka , begitupun juga yesung , membalas lambaian tangan mereka. Donghae kembali menghidupkan mesin mobil yang tadinya sempat dia matikan , dan melajukan mobilnya setelah yesung kembali menutup pintu mobil donghae yang dia buka.

Yesung PoV

Selesai juga hari ini , aku harap aku bisa istirahat tenang hari ini .  
aku membalikkan tubuhku setelah mobil donghae tak terlihat , berjalan ke arah pintu masuk rumahku.

Cklek..

Aku membuka kenop pintu dan membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar agar tubuhku bisa memasuki ruangan ini.

Blam..

Aku kembali menutupnya setelah aku memasuki rumahku.

"ryeowook-ah~~ aku pulang" seruku sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tamu dan melepaskan rambut palsuku yang seharian ini selalu pakai.

Deg..

Lihatlah siapa yang sedang bersama ryeowook sekarang di ruang tamu .. lee sungmin , kenapa dia kemari , ada perlu apa dia kemari? Mereka sedang melihatku , ya melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"ternayata benar kau adalah sohyun , hyung" ucap sungmin berdiri dari duduknya.

"maafkan aku hyung~" ujar ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa maumu lee sungmin? Ada perlu apa kamu kesini? Bukankah ini sudah malam? Besok pagi-pagi kau sudah harus ada di tempat audisi , lebih baik kau pulang"

"aku tahu itu hyung , aku kemari hanya untuk memastikan kalau sohyun itu kim yesung, kau tahu? Pada peserta sudah mengetahui kalau kau itu seorang namja , bagaimana kau menjadi artis dengan penampilanmu seperti itu hyung? Kenapa kau tidak berpenampilan namja saat kau menjadi artis?" hey , dia sedang menceramahiku atau dia sedang memarahiku?

"tenanglah lee sungmin , sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir" aku dapat melihat ryeowook kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatapku.

"aku yang akan mengakhirinya hyung , ini semua sa_"  
"tidak wookie-ah , ini juga kesalahanku , jadi biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri" aku memotong pembicaraan adikku itu sambil berjalan menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan 2 orang yang berada di ruang tamu . ya ini akan segera berakhir , dan aku sendiri yang akan mengakhirnya..

Yesung PoV end..

Pagi ini ruangan audisi di penuhi oleh para peserta , sangat mereka menunggu hasil dari audisi kemarin , ruangan yang saat ini heboh menjadi hening saat kyuhyun keluar dari ruang rapat .

"baiklah , dari 20 grup yang terdiri dari 5 orang yang mengikuti audisi kemarin , hanya 1 grup yang berhasil lolos"

"hanya 1 grup?" teriak seorang yeoja yang berada paling depan dan ya paling dekat dengan kyuhyun, dia adalah yeoja yang kemarin menggosip saat kyuhyun berbicara.

"agashi , bukankah aku sudah bilang kemarin? Apakah kau tidak datang kemarin?" tanya kyuhyun heran

"mianhaeee" ucap yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya kepada kyuhyun.

"sebenarnya pilihan ini sangat sulit di tentukan karena kemampuan kalian cukup bagus dalam berkoreografi, tapi ada 1 grup yang mempunyai koreografi yang sangat bagus , mereka menciptakan lagu mereka sendiri , lagu bernuansa rock yang mereka buat itu sangat cocok untuk management ini , ya karena management ini mengutamakan lagu rock , dan satu lagi keistimewaan mereka adalah nama grup mereka adalah kepanjangan dari management ini . SELMAT 'Super Junior' Kalian lulus" jelas kyuhyun mengumumkan pemenang.

Dan mulai hari itu , yesung dan teman-temannya berada di satu management yang sama , menjadi artis di management yang sama.  
dan pada akhirnya sesuatu terjadi di atas panggung besar Sj enterteiment. SJ ENT mengadakan konser besar untuk para artisnya di Seoul.

Lihatlah para penonton itu banyak sekali , ya sangat banyak , tahu kah kalian mereka membawa spanduk yang bertuliskan apa?

'SoHyun/Yesung , aku harap kau tidak akan bernyanyi di sini!'

'hey orang pembohong! Lebih baik kau pergi dari negara ini!

Dan masih banyak lagi , ya tahun ini adalah tahun ke 4 yesung menjadi artis di SJ ent dengan kebohongannya , dan sudah 2 tahun para antis menghina bahkan datang ke kantor SJ ent untuk mendemo yesung , tapi Siwon sang manager utama sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut.

Saat ini yesung berada di ruangan tata rias sendirian , dia melihat keadaan penonton di televisi yang berada di ruangan tata rias itu.

"Sohyun-ah ppali! Kau yang selanjutnya akan tampil" teriak salah seorang staff yang berada di luar. Yesung pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

"aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja" ucap donghae , ya donghae dia sudah mengetahui kalau sohyun adalah seorang kim yesung , semua ini berkat eunhyuk yang menceritakannya pada donghae , pertama donghae sama sekali tidak percaya, bahkan beberapa hari dia tidak berbicara pada yesung dan eunhyuk , tapi perlahan bisa menerima ke adaan yesung yang adalah seorang namja.

"gomawo" yesung pun berjalan ke arah panggung , dia berselisihan jalan dengan 'mantan sahabatnya' sampai saat ini mereka masih belum berdamai.

Tap ..

Yesung berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat berada di atas panggung , pandangannya melihat ke arah penonton, ya para penontonpun membalas menatap yesung dengan raut wajah yang marah.

Musik pun mulai di nyalakan.

"turun kau pembohong!" teriak para penonton

Plakk~~  
sebuah telur mendarat di panggung.

Plak plak plak plak plak..

Kali ini puluhan telur mendarat di panggung dan tidak sedikit dari telur itu yang mengenai yesung , sementara yesung hanya diam , dia sudah siap dengan semua itu.

Plakk.. telur terakhir di lempar , tepat mengenai kepala yesung dia pun memejamkan matanya , menahan sakit yang mendera di seluruh tubuhnya.

"kami tidak membutuhkan seorang idola seperti mu pembohong!" teriak para penonton itu lagi setelah semua telur yang mereka punya di lempar ke arah , yesung .

Panggung di sekitar yesung sudah di lumuri oleh telur-telur yang berbau busuk , tak terkecuali yesung yang kini berlumuran telur.

"apakah kalian sudah puas?" ucap yesung membuka matanya kembali menatap para penonton.

"belum! Kami belum puas!" lagi-lagi penonton itu membentak yesung

"kalau begitu!" yesung menarik rambut palsunya dengan kasar "cepat lempar lagi aku dengan telur-telur yang kalian punya! Cepat! Sampai kalian puas!" air mata mulai keluar dari mata obsidian milik yesung.

"hentikan!" teriak eunhyuk , dia naik ke atas panggung . "kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal ini padanya!" ucap eunhyuk membela yesung.

"ini bukan salahnya! Tapi salahkanlah aku yang sudah memaksakannya" kali ini kyuhyun yang naik ke atas panggung.

"salahkan aku juga!" ryeowook ikut menaiki panggung.

"maafkanlah kesalahannya , karena ini semua tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan yesung." Kibum , ya kibum yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu , kibum menaiki panggung yang di ikuti oleh heechul , hangeng , Sungmin dan leeteuk

"tahukah kalian? Sebenarnya yesung adalah orang yang baik , sebenarnya dia tidak mau melakukan hal ini, tapi akibat paksaan dari kyuhyun dan permintaan dari ryeowook dia melaukan hal ini" donghae ikut membela yesung dan menaiki panggung.

"jadi kalian semua itu pembohong! Kami tidak membutuhkan kalian!" teriak para penonton.

"kalian tenang saja , hari ini adalah konser terakhir dari para artis Sj enterteiment , aku akan menutup management ini" Siwon yang selama ini tidak menunjukkan batang hidugnya tiba-tiba muncul di atas panggung yang di ikuti oleh kangin dan shindong.

"tidak-tidak , aku saja yang akan keluar , kalian tetap saja melanjutkan perjuangan kalian" yesung melihat ke arah orang-orang yang saat ini berada di atas panggung.

"kami tidak ingin kau sendirian yesung-ah , mulai saat ini detik ini , kita semua akan selalu bersama mu , kita akan menjadi teman selamanya. Ya mungkin kita akan melewati semuanya bersama-sama" siwon tersenyum ramah pada yesung "baiklah , sebelum kami pergi.." siwon menggenggam tangan kangin dan shindong yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya , dan hal itu pun di ikuti oleh yang lain , hingga yesung berada di tengah-tengah.

"mianhae dan gamsahamnida!" seru siwon ,, mereka pun menundukkan tubuh mereka mengarah pada penonton.

Ya mulai saat itu mereka mendapatkan kehidupan yang baru . siwon sudah menyediakan sebuah apartement yang lumayam mewah itu mereka semua .

Dengan uang yang tersisa , Yesung mendirikan sebuah toko kacamata dan sebuah cafè cofèè yang dibuatnya untuk dirinya dan ryeowook.

Eunhyuk dan donghae mendirikan toko roti , leeteuk sungmin dan kyuhyun mendirikan cafè.

Kibum , kangin,siwon dan hangeng menjadi aktor , shindong menjadi penyiar di sebuah radio.  
sedangkan heechul , dirinya memilih untuk menjalani wajib militer.

Dan mulai saat itu , senyum kembali terukir di bibir yesung..

END~~~~~


End file.
